It's not that I don't love him
by lovelyasthesun
Summary: harry's girlfriend has a secret...
1. it's not that i don't love him

It's not that I don't love Harry... I do. He's the love of my life without a doubt. I could never feel the same way about another person... it's just, how can I put this properly? Harry's almost _too_ much of a nice guy.

We've been dating for a year and a half and all we've ever done is kissed, and not even a full on make-out. Just pecks. I need to be taken charge of. I want someone to just take me and fuck me and not give a damn about anything else.

That's what Draco does for me. It's just sex, no strings attached. I don't even like Draco. In fact, I kind of despise him. He's not very nice. He's smug and arrogant and just a pain in the ass... but he knows just what I want. We don't "make love" or even "sleep together." We fuck. It's exciting. He just throws me down, rips off my clothes, and plows into me.

I don't know how it started... the first time it was late at night and I was wandering around the school... frustrated about my relationship. I ran into him and I don't know what came over me... we were just arguing and fighting and screaming and I just grabbed him and kissed him. That's right. _I _kissed_ him_. It was hot and savage and hungry and satisfying. He just pushed me onto the floor, right there in the middle of the hallway and screwed me. That's how I lost my virginity.

Sure, I know it's wrong. But I have needs and Harry? Well Harry's just a good ol' boy and probably won't do anything more than kiss me until we're married. And we'll make love. But we won't fuck... and that's what I want. I like it rough. I like being ordered around and I like to scream. I'm a big screamer.

We like to do it in different places. My bed, his bed, the library, classrooms, hallways, stairwells, bathrooms, broom closets, the Quidditch pitch, the Great Hall, you name it and we've done it there.

It's a simple arrangement. He satisfies me and I satisfy him. He likes to bite and be bitten. He likes me to tie my hands above my head. I do it for him. It kind of turns me on too. It really excites him if I don't wear any underwear. I also think he likes that he's doing a mudblood...


	2. party plans

"Hermione!" a voice called out.

I turned around and was greeted with the grinning face of my boyfriend, Harry Potter. I smiled. I was truly lucky to have such a sweet and loving boyfriend.

"Hey baby," I greeted him, grabbing his hand with mine.

He blushed and then pulled something out of his bag. It was a perfect little daisy. My favorite flower. I hugged him. "It's beautiful," I whispered in his ear.

"So are you," he whispered back.

We walked hand in hand to the Great Hall for supper. We sat down with Ron, Lavender, Pavarti, Dean, and Neville. I smiled at each of them. Ron was shoving roast chicken into his mouth and making quite a big mess. Lavender and Pavarti were staring at him disgustedly, as little pieces of food flew out of his mouth.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Dean asked us.

"Going to bed early, probably," I responded. _Fucking Draco Malfoy_ I thought.

"Too bad," Dean said. "Ravenclaw's having a party. You guys should come, though. You can sleep tomorrow, Hermione."

Harry glanced at me, his eyes hopeful. I sighed. "But we can't stay out too late," I told him.

I'd have to find Draco. Tell him that tonight's rendezvous was off. Too bad.

"Well," I blurted out. "I've gotta go send an owl to a friend. I'll see you guys at the party."

"I'll come with you," Harry said.

"No, that's ok hon. You stay here with everyone else. I'll see you at the party."

"Ok babe," he sighed.

I headed off to the owlery and scribbled a note out to Draco, telling him not to come tonight. I tied the note onto a fuzzy brown owl. "Take this to Draco Malfoy," I told it.

I went back to the dormitory to get ready for the party. I opened my wardrobe to decide on something to wear. I wanted to wear something that would catch Harry's attention... something that would maybe let him know it was time to do a little more.

I pulled out a tight pair of jeans and a low cut red halter top. It was cropped at the bottom and showed my midriff. That summer I'd gotten my belly button pierced. The ring had a pair of cherries dangling from it. I completed the outfit with some strappy red stilettos.

I used a charm to straighten my hair and pull it back in a sloppy twist, with a few strands breaking free. I made sure that you could see a little bit of the red strap to my thong from the jeans. There was no way Harry was going to be able to resist this.


End file.
